


Brunch

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Started as a Tumblr prompt, Turned into pwp, and gradually got some sort of plot line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: Annabeth had expected her one night of pure bliss with Percy Jackson to be just that - one night.But when she sneaks out of his apartment only for him to turn up at brunch the next morning and reminds her of just how good he'd made her feel the night before, she thinks maybe she should take advantage of the situation.Their friends don't need to know, right?





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late! I got held up in traffic.” 

 

Annabeth shrugged her coat off, draping it over the back of her chair before dropping into the seat beside her friend Piper, her back to the door. She hadn’t been held up in traffic, that was a terrible lie, poorly thought out and not at all substantiated, and normally Piper would have called her out on it in seconds.

 

But Piper was not acting normal. She was fidgeting in her seat, biting on her thumb nail and glancing out the front window of the small, trendy cafe they were in every .5 seconds. She was wearing her favourite sweater and her tights with only one tear in them, an outfit which normally instilled her with the utmost confidence, but at the moment she looked as if she felt as sick as Annabeth did.

 

“It’s okay,” she mumbled, eyes landing on Annabeth for just a second before she was distracted again. “They’re not here yet, so -“

 

“I’m sure he can’t be far away,” Annabeth said breezily. And then Piper’s words registered, and she paused with her menu just lifted off the table. “Wait,  _they’re_ not far away?”

 

Piper nodded. “Mhmm, he’s bringing a friend.”

 

“What? He’s bringing - Why is he bringing a friend?”

 

Piper finally properly focused on Annabeth, something close to disbelief written across her features. “I brought you.”

 

“So?” Annabeth said, affronted. 

 

She was there to ensure that this Jason fellow whom Piper had been chatting to online was who he said he was - Piper could handle herself against creeps and sleazes, but Annabeth was the better fighter of the two, more ruthless and less forgiving, so if he turned out to be of the dangerous sort who liked to prey on innocent young girls online, she’d be able to defend her friend.

 

She didn’t know why he thought he deserved a friend there. Yes, Piper and Annabeth together could probably kill him, but he didn’t  _know_ that. So why did he feel the need to bring back up?

 

“ _So_ ,” Piper mimicked, slowly, “If I have a friend here, shouldn’t he be allowed to bring one, too?”

 

Annabeth slouched back in her seat and flipped her menu all the way up, hiding her face. Now she’d have to make awkward small talk with a stranger while Piper made heart eyes at Jason. 

 

That’s exactly what she felt like doing with a small hangover and a very achey body.  _God_ , the muscles she’d stretched the night before… 

 

She started to blush at the thought of it, and had to physically shake her head to snap herself out of it. Brunch with her best friend and her potential beau was not the time to be thinking of the hot guy she’d gone home with the night before. Even if he did have amazing -

 

“There he is!” Piper squealed, and Annabeth immediately dropped the menu. 

 

Phew, she felt hot. She was going to order a mimosa. That’d help cool her down, right?

 

Annabeth gathered herself, sitting up straight and looking over her shoulder to where Piper was staring at the door. A tall blonde guy was walking in. He was wearing glasses and a purple t-shirt, which Annabeth thought was a bold choice for a first date. 

 

She watched as his eyes landed on Piper and he smiled, warm and bright. She wasn’t getting any creeper vibes off him yet… Maybe Piper had been right, and he really was a good guy.

 

But just as Annabeth started to feel like this brunch would be bearable, Jason stepped aside to reveal the friend he’d brought along, and all thoughts of a peaceful Sunday morning flew from her mind.

 

“Fuck,” she mouthed, spinning around immediately and staring at the table in dread. “Fuck,  _fuck_.”

 

“What?” Piper said, immediately on alert. “What’s wrong? Did he do something wrong?”

 

Annabeth couldn’t meet her friend’s eye. “No, he -”

 

“Piper.” Jason was at their table, beaming down at Piper like she was - “You’re even more beautiful in person.”

 

And there it was.

 

Piper beamed right back, standing up and hugging him. “Hi, Jason.”

 

Annabeth watched with abject horror as they stepped back, knowing exactly what was coming next and absolutely dreading it.

 

“This is my friend, Annabeth,” Piper said, smiling down at her.

 

“Hi, Annabeth,” Jason stuck out a hand for her to shake. Annabeth took it, hoping he couldn’t feel how clammy she was. When she dropped her hand back to her lap, he moved to the side and said, “This is Percy.”

 

Percy.  _Of course_  it was Percy. Of course, out of all the people in this god forsaken city that Annabeth could have slept with, it had to be Jason’s friend. Percy.

 

When she’d left, he’d still been fast asleep, stark naked and drooling all over his pillow. She’d gathered her things and crept out, content with the knowledge that she’d just had the best sex of her entire life and could now leave and never see him again.

 

What an excellent plan that had been; Until he’d ruined it by showing up for brunch in a button down that showcased the definition of his arms, with his hair still slightly wet and the edges of the hickey she’d given him barely visible over his collar.

 

Annabeth found she couldn’t look at him directly. If she did, she started thinking about how soft his dark hair had felt as she’d tugged on it, how gently his broad hands had brushed over her skin, how hot his mouth had felt against hers -

 

“Hi,” he said, sounding as mortified as she felt. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” she muttered back, eyes locked on the door behind him. 

 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

Percy sat opposite her, because of course Jason and Piper were already in full blown couple mode, sharing one side of the table and holding hands and discussing their life aspirations.

 

Annabeth had overheard this exact conversation approximately four times over their Skype calls, but it was made somehow ten times worse when they were holding hands while having it.

 

What excuse could she use to get out of here? Percy kept glancing at her with this terrible expression caught between hopeful and ashamed, so she couldn’t bring herself to look up from the wood grain of the table. She could feel a headache flaring up and Piper probably wouldn’t even really mind that much if she left, honestly, Jason seemed like a lovely guy and he’d captured her attention pretty fully, leaving Annabeth to sit in awkward silence with the guy who’d spent the night between her thighs…

 

She gulped down her mimosa and wondered if three was a reasonable number to consume over one brunch.

 

“Big night last night?” Percy asked, and she tried to glare at him without looking at him directly.

 

He winced at his own awkwardness and she laughed, sharp and fake. Piper glanced over but didn’t say anything. 

 

“ _Huge_ ,” Annabeth said with emphasis. 

 

Percy blushed. 

 

 _Good_ , she thought. If he was going to show up unannounced to this brunch and make things awkward for her, she was going to make them as awkward as possible for him, too. She was vindictive like that.

 

But then he said, all sweetness and innocence, “If you like going out, I know this great pub just a few blocks from here. I could take you sometime.”

Annabeth was opening her mouth to politely refuse when Piper decided to tune back in to the world-outside-of-Jason. “That sounds great!” she exclaimed, swivelling around in her seat to better face their side of the table. “We should all go, wouldn’t that be fun?”

 

Jason was grinning and nodding enthusiastically, and Percy looked entirely too hopeful for her liking. 

 

Annabeth thought up a half dozen witty retorts about the clientele of the pub not being to her liking, but before she could articulate any of them Piper gripped her knee under the table and squeezed far too tightly.

 

“Yeah,” Annabeth said, swatting her hand away and trying to force her grimace into a smile. “Super.”

 

* * *

 

When their meals came, Percy’s knee bumped Annabeth’s under the small table and she recoiled, sliding back in her seat. The memories of the previous night were far too fresh for any physical contact.

 

He clearly noticed, raising an eyebrow at her and - was he  _smirking?_ Why, that little -

 

“So, Annabeth,” Jason began, and she turned to him with her mouth full of egg. “Piper tells me you’re an architect?”

 

She swallowed thickly, choked a little bit, gulped down some water and smiled charmingly. Percy barely covered his silent laughter with his hand.

 

“Studying to be one, yeah,” she replied. “I’m in my final year.”

 

“Wow.” Jason looked suitably impressed. “That’s amazing. What made you decide to get into the field?”

 

“Uh, well. I’ve just always been interested in it, you know. I like the structure of it, the mix of mathematics and art that the designs require. What about you, Piper mentioned you’re studying politics?”

 

“At the moment I am. I’m not too keen on it though, it was more my parent’s idea than mine,” Jason said, looking only slightly mortified at the admission. “I actually want to travel and do some charity work, help get electricity and clean water to rural and disadvantaged villages. Percy was thinking of coming along with me.”

 

“Was he?” Annabeth asked, voice suddenly flat.

 

Jason missed her tone, continuing enthusiastically, “Oh, yeah! He’s got a real hero complex. Don’t you, Perce?”

 

For some strange reason, Percy looked more uncomfortable with this than the innuendos Annabeth had been dropping all morning. He was cute when he blushed.

 

“Uh, but I - I don’t know how I’d get there, though. I don’t like flying,” he muttered.

 

“You’re more likely to be killed on the way to the airport in your car than you are in the plane,” Annabeth said.

 

Percy’s eyes darted up to her face, but his head remained bowed. “Yeah, I guess, but -”

 

“Sorry,” Piper said sweetly, scowling at Annabeth before smiling at Percy. “Annabeth can be a little blunt.”

 

 _Blunt._ Huh. Annabeth would show them how blunt she could be.

 

“I’m just stating the facts,” she said, holding her hands up in a ‘back off’ gesture. She raised an eyebrow and added, “Besides, I thought you’d be the type to enjoy a bit of risk.” 

 

When Percy looked up, she met his gaze directly for the first time. His eyes were just as stunning as she remembered, a captivating green that was stored quite permanently in her memory. He just looked at her for a moment, expression pensive, before his lips twitched up into a small smile. Her stomach flipped.

 

“I’ll admit, it would be a pretty exciting prospect,” he said, tone completely innocent. “What about you, Annabeth? Would you ever travel out of your comfort zone like that?”

 

“I like to take risks.”  _Like last night._  She took a lazy sip of her mimosa and ignored Piper, who was looking very confused in her peripheral vision. “You know… stretch myself.”

 

Percy seemed to understand her meaning, because something flickered in his eyes. “I can get behind that.”

 

_Fuck._

 

Her fork clattered against her plate as it fell from her hand, because Percy’s gaze had darkened far more than was appropriate for this bright little cafe and Piper was staring at her like she’d lost her mind and Jason looked lost and  _god_ she needed a moment.

 

“Uh, I’m feeling a little hot, I’m just going to -” She gestured vaguely towards the bathrooms and clambered out of her seat, swerving through tables to the back corner of the cafe.

 

As soon as she was in the restroom she gripped the edges of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had to pull herself together. She’d left Percy this morning because she had a busy life, she didn’t have time for the drama of anything more than a one-night stand, and she wasn’t about to change her mind just because he’d shown up at brunch this morning. Never mind that she could still feel the intensity of his gaze on her, or the faint bruises on her back from where she’d been pressed up against the wall of his apartment, or -

 

She jumped when the door swung open.

 

When she saw Percy standing there, some small part of her realised that she’d been waiting for him to follow her. A larger part of her panicked.

 

“This is the girl’s bathroom,” she said.

 

“Yes, I checked the men’s but for some reason you weren’t there,” Percy replied sarcastically, stepping into the room proper.

 

“What do you want?” she scowled, turning back to the mirror and washing her hands, pretending that was what he’d interrupted.

 

“I want to know why you bailed this morning.”

 

She stilled, hands poised under the running faucet. Percy slowly stepped up behind her, so she could feel his warm weight pressed right against her back. He leaned forward and reached around her to turn the tap off, and Annabeth didn’t move.

 

“I thought last night was pretty amazing,” he said, voice low. His mouth was right by her ear and it was taking every single ounce of self control that Annabeth had to not shiver as his breath hit the side of her neck. “And you seemed pretty happy with it, too. Or at least, I thought you did, until I woke up this morning to find no trace of you. You didn’t even leave a note.”

 

“I was in a hurry,” she said through gritted teeth, ignoring how desperately every fibre of her being was screaming for her to arch her back into him, to bridge those millimetres of space between them and make contact. She knew that as soon as she did that, she was a goner. “I had to get to brunch.”

 

“Ah, yes. This brunch, that we both just happened to be invited to. Seems a bit like fate, don’t you think?”

 

She rolled her eyes and turned to push past him. “It’s not -”

 

But she never got to finish her sentence, because one second she was brushing past him and the next his arms were around her waist and she was whispering his name and  _oh god_. She pushed herself up on her toes and gripped the back of his neck with her wet hands, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him properly, deeply, just like she had last night. 

 

He wrenched his mouth from hers and trailed kisses down her neck as she stumbled back, allowing herself to be pressed against the wall. “I thought you weren’t interested in a repeat,” he said between kisses.

 

She groaned and ran her hands up and down his spine, making him shiver and arch into her. She bit his collarbone, right over the mark she’d made the night before, as their hips ground together. 

 

“Show me what I missed this morning,” she said, tossing her head back as he gently sucked on the sensitive spot at the nape of her neck.

 

She felt his groan reverberate against her skin and scratched lightly down his back. His hands ghosted under her shirt, hovering just above her hips, almost touching, and -

 

“Annabeth?”

 

She panicked, and instinct took over. Annabeth forcefully pushed Percy off her and into one of the stalls, grabbing the door and slamming it shut, praying that he had the good sense to lock it before she spun to face the mirror and hurriedly ran a hand through her mussed up hair. 

 

Piper peeked in, features knotted with concern. “Annabeth? Are you all right? You’ve been gone a while.”

 

“Sorry. I’m okay, just feeling a bit under the weather,” she lied, praying that Piper wouldn’t notice her shirt rucked up over her left hip. She subtly tried to straighten it, distracting her with a question. “How’s it going out there? He seems really nice.”

 

Piper’s gaze softened. “Oh, yeah. He’s lovely. We haven’t stopped talking, he’s exactly like he was online but even better looking.”

 

Annabeth laughed. “Well isn’t that a bonus.”

 

“Speaking of, what do you think of Percy?”

 

She didn’t glance at the stall she’d shoved him into, no matter how much she wanted to. “What about him?”

 

“You seemed to have some weird chemistry going on out there.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Don’t  _oh_ me, Annabeth, I know you well enough to know when you’re attracted to someone.” Piper put her hands on her hips and stared down Annabeth’s reflection.

 

“He’s not bad,” she conceded, which seemed to appease her.

 

“Come on then,” Piper said with a smile. “He should be back at the table now, too. He went to the bathroom not long after you did, for half a second I thought he might have followed you in here. Ha! Can you imagine that -  _you,_ hooking up with a stranger in a cafe bathroom?”

 

Annabeth shook her head and allowed Piper to hook their arms together, leading her from the bathroom. She glanced back once, just before the door shut behind them, and bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

 

* * *

 

The rest of brunch was uneventful, not counting the little thrills Annabeth felt every time Percy’s leg brushed against hers under the table. At the end of it, they all stood outside the cafe and said their goodbyes - Piper and Jason were off on a one on one date, content with the knowledge of their friend’s approval. Annabeth was going home to finish an assignment, and Percy had some binge watching to do.

 

“It was nice to meet you,” Annabeth said, considering going in for the hug goodbye but deciding against it at the last second.

 

Percy smiled down at her. “Yeah, you too.”

 

She gave Piper a hug goodbye, shook Jason’s hand and wished them the best of luck before heading off.

 

Well, that could have been worse. Her headache had lessened, Piper was happy, and Annabeth didn’t think she was ever going to forget Percy’s expression when he’d rejoined the table after their little rendezvous. 

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, a hand caught her wrist and she turned, grinning. “Are they gone? Did they buy it?”

 

Percy flashed her a trouble maker smile and began pulling her in the direction of his apartment. “Of course they bought it, they barely stopped making heart eyes at each other long enough to say a proper goodbye.”

 

She rolled her eyes, laughing. “Disgusting how they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.”

 

“I know, some people have no self control.” Percy’s hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, fingertips cold against her warm skin, and she shivered, pressing herself into his side.

 

“So awkward.” 

 

They barely made it inside the door before they were shrugging coats off and Annabeth was stumbling the familiar path down Percy’s hallway to his bedroom, his hands at her sides, hers in his hair, both of them grinning against each other’s lips.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Annabeth was in no hurry to leave. 

 


	2. Eating Out

 

Piper’s voice floated down the line, far louder and brighter than anything Annabeth could appreciate. “Annabeth! What are you doing? Geez, I only called like three times -”

 

“What, Piper?” she snapped, flinging an arm over her eyes. “I’m in bed.”

 

“Oh, did I wake you? Sorry. But this is big news!” Before Annabeth even had a chance to ask what the news was, Piper steamrolled on; “Jason’s not going back to San Fran!”

 

Annabeth shifted her arm so that it was draped over her forehead. “What? Is he staying here?”

 

“Yeah! I mean, he’s still got to collect some stuff from San Fran, and he’ll go back and forth for a while, while he sorts out all of his responsibilities and stuff, but he wants to stay here, with me!” Piper was positively ecstatic, her joy infectious even over the phone.

 

Annabeth grinned and turned her head, pressing the ear that didn’t have the phone against it into the soft material of her pillow. “That’s great, Pipes, I’m really happy for you.”

 

“Thanks! I just - I can’t believe he’s staying, Annabeth, how crazy is that! My boyfriend, living in the same state as me!” She could hear Piper’s grin, could picture her jumping for joy. “Hey, does Percy know?”

 

Annabeth cracked open one eye and curled her fingers into a fist. “How should I know?”

 

“I dunno, I thought you might have spoken to him…” Piper’s tone belied the innocence of her words.

 

Annabeth laughed and stretched her leg out, kicking the comforter up and biting her lip. “Why would you think that?”

 

“I don’t know, I just get this vibe. I think he really likes you.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Well anyway, we’re going to dinner tonight to celebrate, I’ll text you details later. Maybe you two can catch up there.” Piper’s tone was teasing again. “I’ve gotta go, Jason’s just got off the phone to his boss. Enjoy your sleep in, bye!” 

 

Annabeth hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the bedside table, arching her back and moaning, long and low.

 

The covers rustled as Percy lifted his head, propping his wet chin on her stomach. “Been holding that in?”

 

“Shut up,” she groaned, bending her leg to kick him in the shoulder. “She wouldn’t stop calling, I had to answer.”

 

“No, no, you did well,” Percy said, kissing the inside of her thigh. “I don’t think she suspected a thing.”

 

“Yeah, well. You could have just stopped, you know, that might have been helpful.”

 

“But nowhere near as fun.” He winked at her, and Annabeth tossed her head back, unable to look at him without being hit by a rush of arousal. “What did she want, anyway?”

 

“She -  _oh,_ my god!” 

 

Percy chuckled against the soft skin of her thigh and twisted the two fingers he’d just pushed inside her. “Just testing your limits.”

 

“What?” She gasped, squirming as his other hand came to rest on her hip, holding her still. “Do you plan on interrupting -  _oh_ - more phone calls like this?”

 

He crooked his fingers, and she whimpered. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that he was smirking as he replied, “If this is the reaction, yes.”

 

“How am I meant to -” She tried to lift her leg to kick him away, but he kept her pressed down into the mattress, slowly working his fingers in and out. She groaned, extremely frustrated for two entirely different reasons, and curled her hand into his hair before trying again. “How am I meant to tell you what happened when you’re -  _ah!_ \- you’re doing  _that_!”

 

When she opened her eyes she saw Percy watching her, gaze dark and lips parted, and she couldn’t help but smirk down at him. “Who’s distracted no-  _ohhh my god, Percy_.”

 

He laughed, planting a quick kiss on her open mouth before diving back below the covers. “You can tell me about it later,” he said, voice muffled as he spoke from between her thighs.

 

And then he kissed her, and Annabeth realised she couldn’t a remember a single thing she’d said in her conversation with Piper. Oh, well. 

 


	3. Effective

 

There was something almost poetic, Annabeth thought, about making out with Percy Jackson in the bar where they’d first met. 

 

That first night had been shaking hands and shy smiles that transitioned into grinding hips in time to the beat and kissing as they danced. It was Annabeth taking off her heels to stumble back to Percy’s apartment because it was closer than hers, and her running out of there as soon as she’d woken up the next morning.

 

Tonight was different. 

 

They were hidden in a dark corner, past a sign that said  _Staff Only,_ where the music was slightly less deafening and Annabeth could hear herself moan as Percy pushed her damp underwear aside beneath her short dress and brushed his fingers along her folds.

 

“Fuck, Annabeth,” he breathed into the dip of her collarbone, causing her to arch her back even more dramatically than she already had been. “You’re so wet. How are you already so wet?”

 

“That’s the effect you have on me,” she murmured. 

 

Even as he ran his fingertips up and around her clit, never quite touching it, he laughed softly. “What a powerful effect it is.”

 

Annabeth growled, annoyed by his teasing - both verbal and physical. She palmed him through his jeans, smirking with satisfaction when his erection twitched beneath her hand and his laugh died on his lips. 

 

Her victory was short lived, however, as Percy swiftly pushed two fingers into her, dashing every thought from her brain except for  _more._ She gasped at the sudden fullness, hands scratching at his shoulders and gripping his shirt in her fists. 

 

When he lifted his head from her shoulder she saw that his eyes were wide, pupils blown with desire, and she clenched around his fingers. 

 

Call it egotistical, but nothing got Annabeth off quite like the adoring way Percy tended to look at her whenever they got intimate. Which was strange, if she stopped to analyse it, because they were just friends with benefits - just two people who happened to have mutual friends and who fucked each other often and well. No feelings. Just fucking. But there was something almost reverential about the way Percy treated her; in the way he ghosted his hands over every single inch of her skin, like every part of her deserved equal attention; in the way he breathed her name like a prayer; in the way he looked at her, as if she were too good to be true.

 

He twisted his fingers, and Annabeth’s knees almost buckled. She was absurdly wet, especially for someone who was still fully clothed.

 

“Percy,” she whimpered, because anyone could walk around the corner at any second and find him knuckle deep inside her and she needed to come before that happened, she  _needed to -_

 

He understood her perfectly, and increased his pace. 

 

This arrangement had been going on for just over a month now, and in that time they’d developed a remarkable form of sexual shorthand communication. If Annabeth moaned at just the right pitch, Percy knew to press his thumb against her clit. If he tugged on her hair with the right intensity she knew that he wanted her to take him deeper into her mouth but was too polite to ask. If she pressed the heel of her palm into the small of his back, like she was right now, he -

 

Annabeth bit down hard on his collarbone to prevent herself from crying out as she came around three of his fingers, still steadily pumping in and out of her, coaxing her over the crest of her climax and back down to reality.

 

“Whoa,” Percy said quietly, slowly drawing his fingers out of her.

 

He brought them up to his lips and sucked them clean one by one, not once breaking eye contact with her as he did so. Annabeth felt weak kneed and flushed, and painfully empty.

 

“If you keep doing that,” she said, slightly breathless, “I’m actually going to have to fuck you in a public bathroom. And I don’t want that.”

 

His eyebrow quirked up as he smirked at her. Smug bastard. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want that, Annabeth?” he asked, crowding in on her again, pressing her firmly back against the wall. 

 

She hooked her thumbs through his belt loops and pulled his hips forward, grinding up against them.

 

Percy shuddered but continued on in a low voice, “You don’t want me pressing you up against the wall, you don’t want me inside you, you don’t want to be sucking on my fingers to stop yourself from crying out and getting us caught as I fuck you -”

 

Annabeth tilted her head and covered his mouth with hers, swallowing the rest of his words. She could faintly taste herself on his tongue, and wiggled her hips in anticipation. For some inexplicable reason, the risk of this whole thing made it that much hotter.

 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Percy must have felt the vibrations, too, because he beat her to it. He held it up, screen far too bright in the dark corner, to reveal Piper’s message asking where she was.

 

Annabeth sighed.

 

“I suppose we should get back out there,” she said.

 

Percy ran a hand through his hair and looked down at where his cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans. “Yeah, uh. I think I need a minute before I head back.”

 

She really did try to stifle her laugh.

 

He glared half heartedly at her. “You shouldn’t laugh, this is your fault.”

 

“What can I say? You make me wet and I make things hard for you.”

 

Annabeth would never tire of how cute Percy looked when he blushed. 

 

His bottom lip dropped open slightly, obviously impressed with her word play, and she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and gave him one last squeeze through his jeans for good measure before heading back out to find their friends.

 

She’d make it up to him later.

 


	4. Mixed Messages

 

Annabeth was going to  _kill him_. 

 

As soon as Percy knocked on the door she launched herself off the couch and practically sprinted to it, wrenching it open and pulling him into her apartment by his shirt collar. 

 

“Anna -”

 

She covered his mouth with hers before he could even finish saying her name, slamming the door shut and pushing him up against it. Hands still curled on his collar, she pressed herself flush up against him, licking at the inside of his mouth and moaning when his hands finally settled against her hips.

 

When she moved her lips to his neck he groaned and dropped his hands to her ass. She arched her back, pushing her hips forward, and the back of his head hit her door with a satisfying thud. 

 

She bit her way up his neck to his ear, whispering, “You’re twenty minutes late.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Percy said, voice shaky. “I got held up at work -”

 

She cut him off by dropping a hand to his belt, expertly undoing the clasp and pushing it loose. She didn’t care about excuses. 

 

What mattered was that he was here now, grinding his hips into hers and kissing the corner of her mouth and mumbling something about, “Jason took my phone -”

 

She pulled back. “What?”

 

“Jason took my phone, so I couldn’t message you to let you know,” he said, slightly dazed.

 

Her hands fell away from him and she took half a step back. “Why did Jason take your phone?”

 

“He needed to call Piper and his was dead.” Percy frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Because,” Annabeth said very slowly, “if Jason had your phone, he could have seen our messages.”

 

“Our message -  _Oh_!” Percy’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Oh. Shit. The ones where I told you exactly what I was going to do to you tonight.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The one where I explained how I’m going to lift you up onto the table and eat you out so that when I kiss you, you can taste yourself on me.”

 

“Or the one where I explained how I’d repay the favour by sucking you off until right before you were about to come, at which point I’d climb into your lap and ride you instead.”

 

Percy’s face was flushed.  _“Those_ messages.”

 

“Yeah,  _those_ messages,” she mimicked.

 

Somehow, she’d ended up right in front of him again, pressed chest to chest, mouths hovering just centimetres apart. 

 

“Well,” he said, warm breath hitting her lips. “Speaking of those messages, we better get a move on.”

 

Before she could respond, he looped an arm around her thighs and picked her up. Instinctively, she hooked her legs around his waist, moaning at the friction of his jeans against her centre. He buried his face in her shoulder as he stumbled over to her dining table, mouthing at her collarbone. Annabeth kept her legs hooked around him as he lowered her onto the tabletop, pulling him down over the top of her. 

 

He turned his head to the side before she could catch him in a kiss, lightly nipping at the skin of her neck, across her collarbone and to the low neckline of her dress. Annabeth slowly unwound her legs as he moved down her body, using his shoulders to push her thighs further apart and settling himself on his elbows between her legs.

 

“Well,” Annabeth said when he paused there, his face much too far away for her liking. “Get a move on. You’ve got twenty minutes worth to make up for.”

 

Percy raised an eyebrow and lazily ran a finger over the top of her underwear, applying a little more pressure when he got to her clit. Annabeth’s back arched and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

 

“Be patient, Annabeth,” he said, deftly pushing her underwear aside and running the pad of his thumb down and then back up through her folds. “I’m going to make it up to you, I promise.”

 

“You better.” Most of the ferocity of the threat was lost in the breathy little noises she made as he circled his thumb around her clit, so close but never quite touching.

 

Percy laughed and paused his ministrations, and Annabeth was just about to lift her head and yell at him when he hooked his hands underneath her thighs and yanked her down the table, so her ass was almost hanging over the edge.

 

She yelled out in surprise and threw her hands up above her head, scrambling for purchase on the smooth wood surface of the table, and Percy’s pupils blew out at the sight.

 

“Annabeth… holy fuck, are you - If you could see yourself right now, stretched out like that.” His voice had taken on the low, commanding timbre that never failed to turn her on. His eyes were roving over her, from her hands to her askew collar to where her dress had been rucked up over her thighs, revealing her panties, which were definitely soaked through at this point. “You look so beautiful. You always look so beautiful.”

 

She turned her head into her arm, feeling a rush of heat flooding her cheeks, arousal and gratification and a little bit of shyness. Despite the fact she was still fully clothed, she always felt overexposed when Percy looked at her like that.

 

Without warning, he pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them to the side. She just had time to register them landing on the back of a chair across the table before Percy was dropping to his knees and burying his face between her legs and the rest of the world became utterly inconsequential.

 

All that mattered was that Percy kept licking her like that, long, broad strokes with the flat of his tongue, up and down her entire length, punctuated by the occasional sharp lick inside. But that very quickly became not enough, and Annabeth curled her fingers through his hair and tugged, urging him higher. 

 

He listened to her silent command and captured her clit between his lips, sucking on it, and Annabeth cried out, hitting the table with her free hand. Percy laughed at her reaction, which sent a delicious thrumming sensation through her, and Annabeth cried out again.

 

“Percy,” she said, lifting her head just enough to see him. He was looking up at her, eyes intense and pupils blown as he continued to suck on her, and the sight alone was almost enough to make her come. 

 

Her thighs trembled either side of his head and he let her clit go with an absurdly wet noise. “Mhmm?”

 

“ _More_.”

 

Percy’s head was just high enough that she could see his smirk. She saw the debate in his eyes as he considered teasing her a bit longer, and she considered begging for about half a second before deciding she wasn’t quite at that stage yet.

 

“Tell me what you want, Annabeth,” Percy said, casually rubbing his thumbs in circles on her thighs.

 

“I want  _more_ ,” she growled, frustrated in every way.

 

He raised an eyebrow, faking coyness. “More what?”

 

She sighed in exasperation and threw her head back on the table so she was looking at the ceiling. “More of you.”

 

“More of me?” Percy’s voice was lower now, and she lifted her head just enough to glimpse him staring at her intently.

 

She swallowed and rested her head back on the table, stretching her arms out above her head just to hear him groan at the sight. “I want you inside me, Percy. Your tongue, your fingers, your - Oh!”

 

Her wish was granted as Percy roughly shoved two fingers inside and twisted, arching them up until they hit her g spot. He dropped his head so that his forehead was resting against the inside of her thigh and she could feel his breath hitting her sensitive clit.

 

“Like that, yeah, exactly like that.” She gasped as he pumped his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. “ _Shit, Percy -_ you always know just how to touch me, you always hit exactly the right spot to get me o- _ohhff fuck.”_

 

Percy huffed out a little laugh that Annabeth barely had time to appreciate before his lips were on her clit again, sucking and pulling as his fingers twisted and pumped and Annabeth’s back was arching and her hands were in his hair and -

 

Someone knocked on the door.

 

Percy froze.

 

Annabeth growled and tossed her head up, pulling insistently on his hair. “Don’t stop!”

 

He slowly started up again, and Annabeth felt herself cresting the wave before the knock sounded out again. Percy lifted his head and Annabeth felt like she might cry. 

 

“Please don’t stop, no, please don’t,” she whimpered.

 

“I’m not stopping, you just need to be quiet -”

 

“I’ll be quiet, I’ll do anything, anything you say.” Percy’s eyes darkened at her words and a tingle ran up Annabeth’s spine. “Just  _please don’t stop_.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he whispered, resuming with renewed enthusiasm.

 

Whoever was at the door was insistent and impatient - they kept knocking, but Percy must have been able to tell how close she was because he simply went faster and harder. Annabeth bit her own hand to stop herself from crying out as she finally,  _finally_ felt the glorious release of her orgasm.

 

When she came back down to her body, Percy looked mortified.

 

“What?” she muttered, still slightly dazed.

 

He held a finger to his - wet, shiny, very kissable - lips and pointed towards the door. Annabeth tried to reorient herself with the rest of the world, but it took a few seconds for her to register that the person on the other side of the door was now knocking and yelling.

 

And she recognised the voice.

 

“Piper?” she whisper shouted, sitting straight up and almost falling off the table. “What the hell is she doing here, I told her -”

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot our dinner!” Piper called through the door, sounding almost as frustrated as Annabeth felt.

 

Annabeth’s eyes went wide. “Shit.”

 

Percy stood, his knees cracking, and gestured around frantically. “She can’t see me, they can’t find out like this!”

 

“Hide!” Annabeth slid off the end of the table and used the hem of her dress to wipe it down. The whole apartment smelt like sex. Oh, they were done for. “In - my room, go hide in my room! Quickly!”

 

Percy hurried out of sight and Annabeth quickly fixed her collar and twisted her hair into a semi-presentable ponytail before running over to the door. “Sorry, Pipes!” she called as she went, quickly spraying some perfume she kept at the front door for when she was running late in the mornings. 

 

When she opened the door Piper was extremely unimpressed. She looked her up and down and said, “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Yeah, I - I’m not feeling well,” Annabeth lied, praying that her flushed cheeks and shakiness made her look like she had a flu rather than like she’d just been eaten out on the dining table. “That’s why I took so long to get to the door, I was in the bathroom. Being sick.”

 

Piper pulled a face. “You okay? Is it a bug? Food poisoning?”

 

“I dunno,” Annabeth shrugged. “I don’t remember eating anything bad, though, so maybe it is a bug. It just sorta hit me after work, I’m sorry I didn’t have time to text you -”

 

“It’s all right,” Piper said, and her sincerity made Annabeth feel terrible for lying. “We can skip dinner tonight, then, going out’s probably the last thing you feel like doing. Do you want me to come in and take care of you?”

 

“No!” Annabeth flung her hands out, stopping Piper from coming in. And then she realised how ridiculously rude that was, and lowered her hands back to her side. “I mean, if it is a bug, I don’t want to get you sick. Because I care about you.”

 

Piper narrowed her eyes. “I care about you too, Annabeth. You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yep,” Annabeth said. “I’ll be totally fine. I’ll just… you know, curl up on the couch and watch re-runs of Grand Designs.”

 

“Right.” Piper looked over Annabeth’s shoulder into her apartment, and her eyes widened. 

 

Annabeth spun around, terrified at the prospect of Piper having seen Percy, but all she saw was an empty room.

 

When she turned back, Piper looked like she was trying not to smirk. “ _Right_. I’ll, uh, leave you to it, then. Your Grand Designs re-runs. Yep. Have fun.”

 

“I’m really sorry,” Annabeth said.

 

“It’s all good, you can just shout me next time.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Hope you’re feeling better!” Piper said as she turned to leave, sounding far more gleeful than Annabeth had expected.

 

She watched her get into the elevator before stepping all the way back into her apartment and shutting the door. She held her palms over her eyes and counted to three before calling out, “She’s gone!”

 

A sheepish looking Percy emerged from her bedroom. “I can’t believe you double booked yourself.”

 

“To be fair, I had planned on having an extra twenty minutes with you, and you know I can get a lot done in twenty minutes.”

 

Percy’s face lit up, as though he was remembering exactly how much Annabeth could get done in that time.

 

She laughed and sauntered over to him, lazily looping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He still tasted of her, and Annabeth hummed appreciatively. 

 

“What’d you tell her?” Percy asked when they parted.

 

“That I wasn’t feeling well. She didn’t seem too crushed…” Annabeth tilted her head to the side. “In fact, she actually seemed sort of happy about it, which was weird.”

 

“Uh…” Percy tensed beneath her arms. “Piper didn’t happen to come into the apartment, did she?”

 

“No,” Annabeth said warily. “But she did look over my shoulder at one point… Why?”

 

Without another word, Percy leaned forward and grabbed something. He held up Annabeth’s panties, which had been flung over the back of a chair and which she’d completely forgotten about.

 

“Oh, my god,” Annabeth said, horrified.

 

Percy was clearly trying not to laugh. “Do you think she guessed?”

 

“She definitely guessed… I’m in so much trouble, I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

 

Annabeth let herself feel mortified for a few seconds longer before shaking her head and taking the panties from Percy. She threw them over her shoulder and grinned at his confusion.

 

“Too late to do anything about it now, though.” She deftly unzipped his fly and reached inside, and Percy groaned and rolled his head back. Annabeth leaned forward to peck a kiss against his lips and murmured, “And now we have all night.”

 


	5. On Hold

 

Annabeth runs her hand lazily down over her taut stomach and then back up, humming softly to herself. Her phone buzzes on the bedside table and she rolls over, grabbing it and unlocking it in one smooth movement.

 

She reads Percy’s name and her thighs clench in anticipation. Fuck, she’s been conditioned too well. Just the thought of him is enough to turn her on. She skims over the message, realises that she hasn’t actually read it because she was too busy remembering what a turn it had been when she’d held his gaze while sucking him off the last time they caught up, and has to take a second to calm herself down before attempting to read it again.

 

 _Might be late, Jason’s asked for my help with his essay and I felt bad ditching him again_ , the message says. And then another;  _I’ll be there asap._

 

Annabeth scowls. She doesn’t appreciate tardiness. But how to make Percy pay for making her wait?

 

She rolls back over, considering her options. Ever since the close call of Jason almost discovering their dirty messages to each other, they’ve toned down the sexting. But Annabeth’s feeling bold and under appreciated, and the thought of Percy struggling to keep a straight face while she tortures him is too good to pass up.

 

She snaps a photo of her hand lingering just above the top of her chemise and sends it with the caption,  _Hurry up_.

 

She lets the phone drop to the bed and blows her hair out of her face, waiting impatiently for his response. When he doesn’t reply instantaneously, she fires off another;  _Don’t make me start without you._

 

The reply to that is at a speed she can appreciate;  _You wouldn’t_.

 

She smirks. Oh, this could be fun. She imagines his expression, all bravado, calling her bluff. Her left hand moves back and forth over her collarbone while she types with her right one;  _I would. What makes you think I haven’t already?_

 

She doesn’t let go of the phone this time, and is rewarded with,  _Have you?!?!?!_

 

Annabeth laughs. Her left hand moves slowly down to her stomach and she bends her knees, so that her feet are flat on the bed.  _Maybe… What do you think?_

 

This reply takes a little longer, but it’s worth it.  _I think you’re turned on thinking about what I’m going to do when I get there. That you’re imagining how my mouth is gonna feel when I kiss you, starting at your lips, and then going to your collarbone and sucking on that spot that always makes you moan_

 

Annabeth’s cheeks flood with heat. Shit, he’s more willing to get into this than she’d first anticipated. She rewards him with a photo of the very spot he’s talking about, but with her chemise pulled all the way down to the top of her erect nipple.  _This spot?_

 

_Thats the spot. And then your thighs, and by the time my lips get to where you want them you’re going to be dripping wet, and I won’t have even touched you properly yet_

 

Her hand travels down her stomach and over her hip, dropping to her thigh. She brings it back up, trailing her fingertips over the bump of her hipbone and then tracing circles over the soft skin at the top of her thigh. She goes to start a reply, but then Percy messages again -

 

_Tell me what you’re doing_

 

She draws her bottom lip up between her teeth, left hand still lingering at her hip.  _Imagining you, between my thighs. Your chin wet from me._ She hesitates, and then dips her left hand beneath the band of her underwear.  _Touching myself._

 

There’s no reply for a painfully long amount of time, and Annabeth pulls her hand out of her panties, terrified that something’s gone wrong. Oh, god, what if Jason’s seen the messages? What if she’s said the wrong thing and Percy’s lost interest? What if -

 

The phone buzzes, this time with an incoming call. Percy’s smiling face lights up her screen. She swipes to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Tell me how it feels.” His voice is low and rough, a hurried whisper.

 

It takes a second for her brain to catch up, but thankfully her body knows what’s happening straight away. Her hand travels back down between her thighs as her cheeks flush with heat. 

 

“Not as good as you,” she says.

 

Percy groans. She wants to ask where he is, if he’s on his way, if there’s any chance of Jason finding out, but her hand is moving faintly over her clit, almost of its own accord, and she’s hanging on to every sound Percy’s making on the other end of the line.

 

“God, I want to touch you so bad, Annabeth -”

 

“I want you to touch me, too, Percy.” She presses down on her clit and gasps, a breathy little moan.

 

“What was that?” Percy’s immediately more alert, more commanding. The timbre of his voice sends a shot of arousal right through her. “What are you doing?”

 

“Touching my clit,” she whispers, pressing harder, moving her thumb in circles.

 

“Good,” he says, and the approval in his voice makes her moan. “Keep touching yourself, Annabeth. I want you to keep touching your clit for me.”

 

She swallows, trying to inject some authority into her voice before saying, “Why don’t you come and do it yourself?” 

 

“Oh, I’m going to. But I want you ready for me. I want you to get yourself ready, right up to the brink, and then I’m going to come in and all it’s going to take is one touch of my fingers for you to unravel. Your panties are going to be soaked through, I probably won’t even have to take them off before I touch you -” Percy’s voice is still quiet, but his words are coming faster now, like he’s running out of time.

 

Annabeth’s hand moves in time with his words, rapidly rubbing her clit. She arches her back and keens. “They are.”

 

Her groans, a strangled sound. “Good. I want your fingers to be soaked too.”

 

Annabeth’s breath is coming faster now, too, shallow gasps that aren’t quite enough. None of this is quite enough. She feels a bit lightheaded. “Where are you?”

 

“Not important. Where are your fingers now?”

 

She squeezes her eyes shut. “On my clit. Percy, where are you?”

 

“Are you close?”

 

Her thighs clench around her hand, her body desperately seeking more friction than she’s able to give. Annabeth keeps her eyes closed and her fingers moving, whimpering quietly. God, she’s so close and yet it’s not enough, it’s just - “I wish you were here.”

 

“I wish I was with you,” Percy says, and Annabeth sees stars.

 

She cries out as she comes, hand trapped between her thighs, covered in her own juices and shaking slightly. “Percy…” she gasps, struggling for breath. 

 

His reply isn’t a word so much as it is a sound, like the embodiment of frustration.

 

There are a few seconds of near silence, where she can hear him struggling to bring himself under control. She wonders how hard he is, wonders if he’s in a bathroom or somewhere where we can stroke himself, thinking of her laid out on her bed and getting herself off to nothing more than the sound of his voice.

 

“I’m ready for you,” she says breathlessly.

 

“I’m on my way.”

 


End file.
